


Red Dead Revolution

by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Arcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyEnigma/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: After gunning Edgar Ross down in a duel, in an attempt to gain his freedom. Jack Marston embarks on a quest given to him by a remorseful Senator. Along the way, he will meet new friends, as well as reunite with old ones as well. And perhaps at the end of it all, he might find the peace that had eluded his father for all those years.





	1. Action and Reaction (1)

**_Washington D.C._ **  
**_May 8th, 1911._ **

* * *

 

Edgar Ross and Governor Nate Johns were currently sitting outside the office of State Representative Adrian Dunn.

Adrian Dunn was the youngest House of Representatives member in the History of Congress. He was also the government official tasked to Nate Johns’ plan to eradicate Outlaws in West Elizabeth. Whatever happened in the field, Dunn had to explain the actions taken to complete the objective.

A young woman approached Edgar Ross and Nate Johns.

“Representative Dunn will see you now.”

Edgar and Nate stood up and walked into Adrian Dunn’s office.

The two entered to see Adrian standing. He was looking out of his window where the National Mall could be seen.

“Have a seat, you two.” Adrian unceremoniously said as the two sat down in front of his desk.

The young Representative turned around. Adrian was indeed an athlete before becoming a Politician. He stood an entire foot taller than Edgar and Nate, his auburn cut hair was meticulously cut, cleanly shaven. Adrian looked at the two before sitting down.

“What do you have to report, Governor?” Adrian asked.

Nate smiled. “Well, as you already know. All Bandits and Outlaws that posed a danger have been eliminated in West Elizabeth.”

“Really?” Adrian had a look of annoyance on his face.

“Well...well yes. I mean, there are one or two... groups of deviants that still elude the hand of justice.”

“One or two? Like, the Walton Gang? Or perhaps you mean the Bollard Twins Gang? Ohh, what about this Treasure Hunter Gang that likes to dabble in cannibalism and explosives! HMM?!”

Edgar raised his hand to calm Adrian down. “Let’s be fair Adrian..”

“That’s Representative Dunn to you, Agent Ross, and believe me I’m getting to you.”

Adrian turned back to Nate. “When I signed on for this, I thought we were going to clean up West Elizabeth. Not spending all this time and resources on hunting down three men.”

“Four men.” Edgar smirked.

“Shut your mouth, Agent Ross I’m getting to that.” Adrian took a deep breath to compose himself and continued. “Let’s take a look at these three individuals, shall we?”

Adrian pulled out a few files and put them on his desk. He opened one labeled, “The Van Der Linde Gang’ and read from it aloud.

“Bill Williamson. Top Lieutenant of the Van Der Linde Gang. Found dead in Escalera.  
Javier Escuela. Top Lieutenant of the Van Der Linde Gang. Brought in alive, but was denied a trial and sentenced to death...by firing squad.”

Adrian put down the file and looked at Edgar. “Couldn’t even give the bastard a trial could you? There’s this thing called Habeus Corpus, Edgar. Have you ever heard of it?”

Edgar was red with embarrassment and gave Adrian a nasty stare. Adrian ignored it and went back to the file. “Dutch Van Der Linde. Leader of the Van Der Linde Gang. Found and brought in dead. Apparently shot, but a Coroner’s report showed that he was shot after he died, and the real reason for his demise was that since his innards were complete mush. It was hypothesized that he was either pushed off or fell off a very tall ledge.”

Dunn then pulled out a file with the name ‘Marston, John.”

“Where do I begin? Where do I Fucking begin?!” Adrian looked at Edgar Ross.

“For one, I thought that we made a deal with Mr. Marston. He took care of the Van Der Linde Gang, and he would be exonerated of his past crimes.”

“Then you are deluded and gullible as Marston was.” Ross snarled.

“No.” Adrian laid back in his chair. “I believe people can rise above their past mistakes and that we shouldn’t define people on what happened in the past.”

Adrian then opened the file and read aloud the contents. “John Marston. Shot to death on his ranch at Beecher’s Hope.”

“Now.. to be fair. Marston shot and killed numerous Army Soldiers.”

Dunn looked at the file, “Who were acting under your direct orders. You shot a soldier who refused to follow your orders, and as a result his left arm had to be amputated.”

Edgar Ross was looking around the room, flustered trying to think of something else to try and save face.

“I was just..”

“Just what?!” Dunn was furious and let it show. “Killed a man in cold blood after you were done with him? Like a piece of paper? Just use him up and throw him away like a piece of garbage!”

Nate Johns tried to defuse the situation, “Now, to be fair. Agent Ross was...”

“I didn’t ask you a God-Damned thing! Now did I?” Adrian rose from his chair.

Nate then shrunk down in his chair. Obviously, intimidated by the younger State Representative.

Dunn then turned his attention back to Ross. “I had a chat with your Agency’s Director, and he was just as appalled by this type of Savagery as I was.” Adrian then went over to a table behind Johns and Ross and poured himself a Brandy.

Edgar was shocked, he never thought he’d be frightened by such words from Dunn’s mouth.

“And he has decided, to my chagrin. That you won’t be fired for this travesty.”

Edgar sighed, thinking that he would be just be awarded for his hard work.

“But, however this will not go unpunished! So he has just informed me that you are to be confined to a desk, for the rest of your career at The Agency.”

Edgar shot up. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Not only this.” Adrian continued, ignoring Ross’ outburst. “Agent Fordham is to be reassigned to another operation down in New Hanover, and above all else in three years time. When your optional retirement comes up, you are going to take it!”

Edgar sunk down in his chair. Even when he won, he lost. Adrian scoffed at Edgar.

“I don’t see why you are so despondent, if it were up to me, I’d have you shot like a rabid dog!”

Edgar glared at Adrian, and Adrian glared right back at Edgar. Adrian sat back down in his chair, whilst Nate Johns was taking this all in.

“That will be all Agent Ross.” He motioned for the Agent to leave. Edgar Ross stormed out of Adrian Dunn’s office. Nate Johns got up to leave as well.

“Hold on Nate.” Governor Johns looked at the State Representative. “I might not be able to pin this whole Marston business on you as well. But I know for a fact that you gave Ross command of the Reservesmen.”

Nate Johns gulped as Adrian Dunn leaned in, “I’m going to keep my eyes on you from now on. You pathetic worm of a man.”

Adrian then leaned back in his chair and started filing the paperwork strewn on his desk, he looked back at Johns. “You may leave!”

Nate jumped up and quickly walked out of Dunn’s office.

“This is one hell of a mess.” Dunn then picked up a picture from John Marston’s file and looked at it. The picture was of Marston, his Wife, his son, and the man called “Uncle.”

He looked at Marston’s Wife and Son. “I at least hope, I’ve done right by you.”

He folded the picture and placed it in his wallet. Where it stayed for three years.

* * *

 

**_Three Years Later ~_ **

Senator Adrian Dunn was on a Train bound for Blackwater. In these past three years, Adrian had become a positive force for good, and change. He had won an election to become a Senator representing West Elizabeth.

He had heard the news that Edgar Ross was killed down in Mexico on a Hunting trip.

From the Eyewitness accounts from Edgar’s Wife and Brother, an identification was made.

And the man in question was brought in for the crime and was currently confined in a cell down in Blackwater Jail.

Adrian was glad that Ross was dead, he wasn’t so glad about the circumstances surrounding his death.

The Senator just hoped he had enough time to set things right.

The train pulled into Blackwater Station, Senator Adrian Dunn quickly arose and bolted to the Jail.

As he made his way towards the jail he was immediately recognized.

“That’s Senator Dunn.”

“Isn’t that one of our Senators?”

“It’s Adrian Dunn!”

“My! Such a young strapping man, our Senator!”

“Any idea if he is a bachelor?”

Adrian made his way to the jail and made his way inside. He was met by a Deputy.

“Senator Dunn! Sir, we didn’t expect you to come all the way down here.” The Deputy said.

“Where is he? I want to see him.” Dunn prodded the Deputy.

“Oh yes right this way.” The Deputy led Adrian to the Accused.

The Deputy then opened a door and there was The Man who was accused for the killing of Edgar Ross.

“Yep, we caught the sumbitch trying to ride into Beecher’s Hope, but we caught him before he could make his way into the ranch.”

Adrian looked at the young man in the cell. He looked rugged, stoic, and downright mad. He was sitting on the ground against the wall and had a couple of bruises and a nice shiner on his right eye.

“Who did that?” Adrian pointed to the young man’s black eye.

“Hmm? Oh the shiner! I believe that Officer Helmsley did that.” The deputy answered.

“And where is this Officer Helmsley now?”

The deputy scratched his head. “Helmsley should be on patrol right about now.”

“Fire him.”

The deputy looked confused, “What?” The prisoner lifted his head to see what was going on.

“I want you to fire that man for rough handling that man.”

“But..but...”

“Now!”

The Deputy nodded, “Yessir.” He left Dunn and the prisoner alone, as he went to find Helmsley.

The Prisoner got off the ground and laid down on his bed, he was silent.

Dunn walked up to the cell. “You probably have no idea who I am, or why I did that.”

The Prisoner was silent, but Adrian knew that he was listening.

“Let’s just say it was a small piece of what I have to make up for you. I was the Politician behind Edgar Ross’ and Governor John’s plan to get rid of The Van Der Linde Gang.

The young man sat up and gave Adrian the dirtiest look he could muster up.

“I’m not here to say what you did was wrong. In fact, I applaud you for it. Edgar Ross was a cruel Bastard and I’m hoping The Devil himself has his pitchfork jammed right up his fat ass.”

The young man laughed at that bit, but then composed himself. Adrian sat down on a chair before continuing.

“What happened to your father, I will regret until my dying day. Granted, I had no idea about it until it was already too late. I believed once your father did his duty, we’d leave him alone to his own devices. I was wrong, and I’m sorry for what happened...I truly am.”

The Young man looked at the Senator.

“I’m just here...to make things right...”

The prisoner scoffed and laid back down, obviously hearing this before.

“Please, let me help you. John? John?” Adrian pleaded.

The Prisoner arose, “My name is Jack. Jack Marston, and I don’t want the help of the stinking Politician who had a hand in killing my father.”

“Like I said before, I had no idea that Ross was going to do that. You have to believe me”

Jack Marston scoffed. “Why should I?”

“Jack, I’m trying to help you here! I want this to go away, just as much as you.”

“Then let me out!” Jack arose from his bed.

“It’s not that easy. First, I must persuade everyone that you didn’t kill Edgar Ross, next you need a Pardon from The Governor to let you go off scot-free, and lastly I need to find another person to go down for Ross’ death.”

Jack warily looked at Dunn, “Why are you doing this?”

Adrian then pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of Jack’s family and gave it to him through the bars. “Every single day, I regret what happened to your family. From how you and your mother were treated to how your father’s death destroyed you and your mother.”

Jack looked at the photo and back up at Adrian who continued, “I just want to help you, and redeem myself if possible.”

Adrian put his head in his hands. Jack looked at Adrian, who looked remorseful for what he had helped do.

It was then Jack remembered something his father taught him. John Marston taught his son, that everyone deserves second chances.

“Okay...”

Adrian looked up at Jack who was standing up waiting to be released.

“What do I have to do?”

* * *

 

Adrian got Jack released from jail, and the two rode a steamboat to Charlton City on the end of American territory and the Beginning of Canadian territory.

“Alright listen Jack. I need you to do just one thing and you’ll be set.” Adrian gave Jack a satchel of supplies and things he would need. Jack was given all his weapons when he was released from Jail.

“Nate Johns has fled US territory and made himself quite comfortable in his family’s estate in Manitou County in British Colombia. If you want to get off the hook, I need you to take this pardon letter...” Adrian gave Jack a blank Pardon letter. “And make Nate Johns sign it, he’s a coward, so you won’t have to strongarm him too much, but be careful he’s made friends with the local Trapper’s Gang. So, getting to him will be tough.”

“I’ve been through worse.” Jack put the Pardon Letter away, as he did a final check of all his supplies.

“If you really want the Government to be in your debt, bring back Johns to West Elizabeth. That will really get you in their favor, and they won’t think twice to sweep this whole Edgar Ross business under the rug.”

Jack looked at Adrian, “Y’Know if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were manipulating me into doing your dirty work.”

“If you were any other man Jack, you’d be right.”

The boat docked and the two disembarked and walked up to a Horse all ready for Jack.

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Jack asked Adrian as he strapped his supplies on the horse.

“Yeah, there is. You won’t be alone on your little job.” Adrian handed Jack a picture of a young man who had black hair, clean shaven, a bit taller than Jack, and was dressed in a white suit, head to toe.

“Who’s he?”

“That’s Dorian Applewhite. He’s the son of a Business Magnate in New York.”

“Why’s he going to be helping me?”

“He has a particular set of skills that might prove useful to you. You’d never think about it, but Dorian was arrested for Grand Larceny about two weeks ago.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he was caught in a Museum trying to steal a priceless Van Gogh on loan to the Museum from London. Rather than being incarcerated, Mr. Applewhite volunteered his services rather than face time in a cell. He’ll be waiting for you in the Beaver’s Dam, a bar located in Kodiak, the first town you’ll come across.”

Jack pocketed the Picture. “Is that it, Senator?”

“No, while in Kodiak. I want you to see a man named Alphonse. He’s a Fur Trader by day, and arms dealer by night, he will help you get more suited to take on the Trapper’s Gang. Let me think...Oh, I also want you to see a former US Army Major called Dalton, when you and Dorian are ready, he’ll sneak you in Nate John’s estate.”

Jack got up on his horse, “Well if that’s it, I guess I’ll be on my way.”

Adrian extended his hand, hoping Jack would shake it. To his relief Jack did shake it. “Good Luck Jack. I’m sorry I can’t help you any further than this.”

“It’s alright. The fact that you are helping me is enough.” With that Jack clicked his tongue and he sped away towards Kodiak, Manitou County.


	2. Action and Reaction (2)

I don’t own Take Two, Rockstar. or its properties.  
\- - - - - -  
Action and Reaction II.   
\- - - - - - 

Jack Marston rode on his new horse into the untamed Canadian Wilderness. The snow seemed untouched by man, there was several wolves that ran after him, but lost interest as he made his way into Kodiak. 

Kodiak reminded him of Armadillo, but with more snow and hairier men in thicker clothing. He instantly got stares from people as he came into town.

Jack just wanted to keep to himself and not bring any attention to himself. He just wanted to find Nate Johns and get back to Beecher’s Hope. Jack rode his horse up to a hitching post and hitched his horse there. 

“Excuse me son?” A voice called to Jack, and he turned around to see a scrawny, old man with few teeth still in his mouth looking at him. “You seem to be looking for something, or someone.”

Jack nodded. “Yes, I was told to come to Kodiak, and to meet with a fellow in the Beaver’s Dam.”

“Why, The Beaver’s Dam is over yonder.” The Old man pointed at the bar with the sign that stated, ‘Beaver’s Dam’ over the entrance. “I’d be careful if I was you, I saw a couple of those Trapper’s Gang thugs go in there not less than ten minutes ago.”

Jack tipped his hat to the old man and made his way over to The Beaver’s Dam. 

As he entered the bar he immediately saw Dorian Applewhite and saw that he was being harassed by three hoodlums.

“We don’t take to kindly to outsiders, especially Yankees making their way into our territory!” The Leader of the thugs grunted in a think Canadian accent.

“So, why don’t you see your way out of here?” The Second scrawny Canadian thug told Dorian.

Dorian was silent, he just kept drinking his Whiskey, ignoring what the Canadians were telling him.

“You listening to us boy?” The third fat Canadian thug pushed Dorian, spilling his whiskey onto the floor and his jacket. The Canadian thugs began to laugh as Jack walked up to the bar but kept some distance away from what was happening. He ordered a Whiskey from the Bartender and looked on, unsure if he should intervene.

“Yes,” Dorian began as he took a handkerchief out and wiped the Whiskey off his shirt. He looked up and saw Jack who was looking on. “I was listening, but my mind was miles away. You see, I was just remembering how I was having sex with all your mothers at the same time!” Dorian told the thugs as Jack sighed hiding his face in his right hand.

“The fuck did you say?” The Fat thug loudly asked him. Dorian sighed as he cleared his throat. “I said, I was recalling when all your mothers had their lips right around my pole!”  
The Scrawny thug punched Dorian in the stomach and Dorian leaned over in pain, after having the wind knocked out of him. The Leader took out a bowie knife, and The Fat one held Dorian in place. 

“I think we should carve some manners into your Yankee belly!” The Leader snarled. 

Jack sighed, downed his glass of Whiskey and made his way over. “Excuse me?”

The Thugs and Dorian turned to Jack who stopped before them. “And who the goddamned fuck are you?” The Fat Canadian thug asked him.

“I’m nobody, and if you would be so kind as to let my...associate go, as we have business to attend to.” Jack calmly stated. 

The Scrawny Canadian sniffed. “Where you from boy?” 

“Does it matter?” Jack asked.

The Leader turned to face Jack while he took a rag out to clean his knife. “Around these parts, it does now where are you from?”

“West Elizabeth.” 

The Three Canadians disregarded Dorian, throwing him to the side as they turned their attention to Jack. 

“Is there a problem?” Jack asked the three, he subtly put a hand on his LeMat Revolver.

“We just have orders, is all.” The Scrawny Canadian said. At that moment the three Canadians began to surround Jack.

“Now fellas, I don’t know who you get your orders from, but if you wish to keep on living...you just walk on.” Jack had to keep an eye on all three of them but that was getting hard to do. Jack put his back to the bar and the Canadians were on both of his sides as well as his front.

Dorian got up and dusted off his clothes. “Behind you.” He uninterestingly mentioned.  
Jack turned around, taking his LeMat Revolver out and saw the Bartender loading his Sawn-Off Shotgun. Jack shot him in the neck and he went down. The Fat and Scrawny thugs ran at Jack but he was able to jump over the bar and gave them both two shots to the heart. The Leader was shocked that his fellow gang members were dead. 

The Leader dropped his knife and his eyes locked into Jack’s, his hands slowly went for his pistol. “Don’t try it.” Jack warned him. 

There was that sound of silence, it filled the bar. Jack looked at The Leader, The Leader looked at Jack, and Dorian was there just taking it all in.

The Leader went for his pistol and managed to get it out of his holster before Jack gunned him down. He went down clutching the bullet wounds in his chest, before he died.

Jack sighed as he put away his revolver in his holster. Dorian went over to the bar and poured himself a new whiskey. “So, I guess you’re Jack Marston?”

Jack looked over at Dorian. “Yeah, I guess you’re Dorian Applewhite then.”

“That’s correct.” He finished pouring his whiskey and poured a whiskey for Jack. He gave Jack his whiskey and the two shared a drink. 

“Now, I think it’d be best if we moseyed on out of here, as you folk in West Elizabeth say.” Dorian smiled as he downed his whiskey and walked out of the bar. 

“Jackass.” Jack muttered as he drank his whiskey and followed Dorian out to the hitching post to ride away before the authorities came by. 

\- - - - - - - - 

A short ride away, on the outskirts of Kodiak. Dorian Applewhite led Jack over to a safehouse, which was a small cabin in the middle of a forest. 

“Well, this is the place.” Dorian hitched his horse over at a post right outside the safehouse. Jack followed suit and dismounted his horse and hitched it and followed Dorian into the safehouse.

Dorian opened the doors and saw that it was a rundown piece of shit. The floorboards appeared to be coming undone. This house looked like its former inhabitants had left in a hurry. Empty cans and assorted trash littered the floor, the table along with the chairs in the small kitchen was upheaved, and there were clothes scattered around as if someone had looted the empty house beforehand.

“Well, this place is a dump.” Dorian scoffed as he looked around the safehouse. “This place could use a good dusting.” He turned around to see Jack’s fist connect with his face.

Dorian tripped over onto the wooden table which broke easily underneath him. “Ow Fuck! Why the fuck did you do that for?” He clutched his face and sneered at Jack.

“Just to inform you of something.” Jack flexed his hand to make sure it wasn’t broken. “The next time you pull a stunt like that; I’m not going to be there to get you out of trouble.”

Dorian looked up to Jack. “This couldn’t have been said with words? You had to hit me right in the face?”

“I thought that would get my point across a lot more than with words.” Jack smirked.

Dorian slid his leg in between Jack’s legs, tripped him over, took his knife out of his boot and got on top of him and pointed his knife at Jack’s throat.

“Just to inform you.” Dorian pressed the knife against Jack’s throat. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much.” He smiled as he lifted the knife away from Jack’s throat. 

Dorian soon felt something press into his abdomen and hear the cocking of a revolver. Dorian wisely dropped his knife and got off Jack. 

Jack got up all the while pointing his revolver at Dorian. “Why does Dunn want you here helping me?” 

“Well, for starters I’m a thief. I have a particular skill set on getting you past locked doors, around traps, and avoiding men with guns.” Dorian listed a few tools in his arsenal.

Jack got up and Dorian kicked the revolver away from Jack’s hand. Jack growled and swung at Dorian, who managed to avoid his fist and slugged Jack right in the lip. 

Jack wiped some blood away from his mouth and tackled Dorian and slammed him onto the ground. Dorian thought that he heard something crack in his chest but that didn’t stop him from landing a few blows to Jack’s head and body. 

They fought for several minutes before they realized they were getting nowhere. 

“Okay look. You don’t like me and I don’t like you, if a bit, but we have to work together to get what we both want. So, how about it?” Dorian extended his hand. “Truce?”

Jack looked at his hand and then took it. “Fine, no funny stuff or I swear I’ll put a bullet in your head myself!”

“Fine by me, tomorrow morning we ride out and meet this Alphonse, and see if he can’t give us some firepower to deal with Johns, and his new friends.” Dorian advised. 

“Fine, let’s get some rest. I’ll take the bed.” Jack was walking to the bedroom. 

“Bullshit you will...” Dorian paled when he saw that Jack had his revolver back in his hand. “On the other hand this couch seems very comfortable.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah that’s what I thought, night Dory.” He chuckled.

Dorian mock chuckled, “Night Dory! Jackass.” He muttered as he took off his jacket and pants before getting a thick blanket and covering himself with it. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the morning they both got ready and ate some of the food provided by Adrian Dunn in Jack’s supplies.

Afterwards, they got on their horses and headed west towards the town of Merchant’s Peace. 

They arrived in the town and saw that a river covered with ice flowed through the entire town and the village was built around it. There was a small house that was advertising rooms for rent, a few other buildings advertising certain services, a general store, and a Post Office.

Jack looked around, but couldn’t see anything resembling a gun store, as Jack thought they’d be dealing with a normal Gunsmith. “Excuse me.” Jack asked a young boy. “Can you tell me where Alphonse is?” 

“Sure, he’s the second shop on the right side of the road.” The boy responded. 

“Much obliged,” Jack thanked the boy. 

“Much obliged.” Dorian mocked Jack. 

Jack looked back at Dorian, and Dorian quieted up quickly.

They reached the shop which was named ‘The Pelt Shop’. 

“‘The Pelt Shop’ I wonder if this place sells pelts?” Dorian quipped as they dismounted their horses and went inside. Both Jack and Dorian were hit with the strong, pungent smell of stripping solvent used to make leather from pelts, and skins.

Jack and Dorian went over to the front desk and saw that there was nobody there. 

Dorian saw a bell on the desk and rang it. 

“I’ll be there in a second.” A voice rang out from the back of the store.

Dorian sighed and began pressing the bell over and over to Jack’s annoyance. 

“If it’s about those Springfield Rifles, I told you,” A Scruffy looking portly fellow with a brown full beard that covered his neck, a balding head that was covered up by a cap, and a dirty apron that had the stripping solvent smell emanating from it. “No...refunds.”

Jack and Dorian looked at the man. “Are you Alphonse?” Jack asked the man.

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m guessing you two are the guys that Adrian sent to do ‘that thing’ for him, right?” 

“If by ‘that thing’ you mean, capture Nate Johns, drag him back to West Elizabeth, and get our records stripped clean, then yeah ‘that thing.’” Dorian answered as he leaned against the desk.

“Well then.” Alphonse went over to the door and locked it and put the closed sign up. “I’ll be honest with you two, I wasn’t expecting you two to be here so fast.”

“So?” Jack asked. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“It’s just that when Adrian told me that you two were coming that I thought it’d be a month before you two got here. I ordered the things just yesterday thinking they’d be here just in time.” Alphonse admitted. 

“What are you saying? That we must infiltrate Nate’s Compound empty handed, carrying nothing but our cocks in our hands?” Dorian got a bit mad.

“No, I’m saying you’ll have to wait a while before you do so.” Alphonse pleaded. 

“How long a while?” Jack asked. 

Alphonse did the math in his head. “Well let’s see, if there are no interruptions in the route to Merchant’s Peace. Then the packages will be here in about two weeks.” Alphonse told Jack and Dorian.

“That’s no good, in two weeks Johns might find out we’re here and decides to skip the country!” Jack growled.

“Well, I’m sorry but there’s nothing else I can do, it’s out of my hands!” Alphonse admitted.

Dorian grabbed Alphonse by the scruff of his neck. “Listen here you little shit, if you don’t find some way to get those packages here A.S.A.P. I’m going to have my associate here take his revolver and give you six new breathing holes!” 

“Nine actually this is a LeMat Revolver.” Jack corrected Dorian.

“My mistake, Nine new breathing holes!” Dorian gritted his teeth. 

“Okay! Okay! Peace! I can get some alternatives in exchange for the supplies you’ll need!” Alphonse pleaded with Dorian.

“Oh, and here I thought that it was going to take two weeks to get the things!” Dorian sneered. 

“I have a couple of friends, who are more than willing to lend me the things that you need to assault Nate John’s Compound!” Alphonse explained.

Dorian looked at Jack who nodded, and he let Alphonse go, who then brushed himself off. 

“Then do it.” Dorian ordered Alphonse.

“It’s not that easy, they won’t just give me the things just like that.” Alphonse snapped his fingers. 

“You have five seconds to explain, or my associate here is going to shoot you.” Dorian threatened Alphonse.

“Madam Coquette, the boss of all Arms Dealing in British Colombia is more than willing to give me the guns we need, but in exchange she’ll want $1000.” 

Dorian looked at Jack. “I think I can procure that amount of money.” 

“Also, I have a few Gold Prospecting friends who would love to give me some explosives in exchange for several bear pelts.” 

“And I guess I’ll handle the bears.” Jack said. 

Dorian looked at Alphonse. “And how long after we get these things for you will we get our armaments?” 

“Two, maybe three days.” Alphonse told them. 

Dorian nodded. “Alright then.” He turned to Jack. “I guess we had better get started then.”


	3. Action and Reaction (3)

Action and Reaction III.

\- - - - -

Jack and Dorian left ‘The Pelt Shop’ and walked over to their horses. 

“Okay, so where are you going to get $1000 around here?” Jack asked Dorian. 

“I have a couple of options.” Dorian answered. “Option One, we go into that Bank back in Kodiak hold it up and rob them of their money.” 

Jack frowned at Dorian. “That isn’t an option, I’m not that sort of criminal.” 

“Fine, Option Two is I go over to that bar over there and play the locals in a game of Poker or Blackjack or whatever they might have.” 

“A bit better but that make take longer than we might want.” Jack stated. 

“I can’t please you, can I?” Dorian asked Jack. 

“Come on there must be something else that’s at least a bit more ethical.” Jack asserted. 

“Okay, Option Three is to...go find a local bandit hangout, take them out and then pillage their valuables.” Dorian offered. 

Jack sighed. “Well, if we’re going to kill and steal we might as well kill and steal from bandits, that would make me feel a little bit better, but I’d rather not kill anyone else if possible.”

“Would you rather go around pickpocketing people for pocket-change because that’s the other option, along with stealing things from people’s houses!” Dorian quietly exclaimed.

Jack sighed. “Okay fine, go over to the bar and get as much money as you can. I’ll go hunting for those bear pelts and we’ll meet back at the safehouse at dusk.”

Jack mounted his horse and rode off into the forest, and Dorian walked over to the bar called ‘The Wet Whistle’ and entered the establishment. 

\- - - - - - - 

Jack was riding through the vast Canadian Wilderness for a solid twenty minutes and then came to an open field to let his horse graze on a patch of open grass. 

As Jack too a breath of fresh air, a gunshot from a rifle rang out as a bullet nearly missed Jack’s horse. His nag jumped in fear and bucked Jack off along with his supplies and sped off without him. 

Jack shot up and pulled out his revolver and saw a rustling in the bushes and shot at the foot of the bush. 

“Alright you snake in the grass, show yourself!” Jack ordered the stranger. 

“Wait! Please, I’m sorry!” A man in a thick fur coat came out. “I’m so sorry about that! I mistook your horse for an Elk, you have to believe me!” The Hunter put his rifle down on the ground. 

Jack looked at the man and felt like he had no reason to lie and put away his rifle. “Next time why don’t you make sure you’re shooting an Elk instead of just assuming you are.”

“Of course, I’m sorry, who might you be friend?” The Hunter asked Jack. 

Jack introduced himself, “I’m Jack Marston.” 

“Hello Jack, I’m Chauncey, but friends call me Chance.” Chance introduced himself. “What are you doing up here by yourself?” 

“I’m hunting Bears.” Jack told Chance as he gathered his things. 

“Really, well thank God because the bears around these parts have gotten to be a nuisance and the local authorities aren’t in any rush to do anything about it!”

Jack picked up his Henry Rifle and began to clean the snow off of it and load it. “You know where these bears are?” 

“Yeah, they normally gather around up further in the forest, but if you try to hunt them from the ground you’ll be open to bears attacking you from the rear.” Chance pointed out.

“You have any suggestions friend?” Jack asked Chance. 

“That I do, there are a few stands up in the trees that you can shoot at bears from above and not worry about any bears attacking you below.”

Jack nodded. “Okay, how about bait? I’m going to need something to lure the bears in.”

“Yeah, I have a few chunks of meat that I hang from hooks to attract wolves and bears, that’ll attract them.”

“Alright then, help me kill some bears, and I’ll call this even between us.” Jack told Chance. 

Chance nodded and led Jack to the trees that had a hunting stand on it. Chance got a hook with Deer Meat. “If you use different meats it’ll bring different predators to shoot, so always experiment with different meats.”

“What meat are you using?” 

“This here is Deer Meat, I find that this always attracts some bears around these parts.”

Chance hooked the Deer Meat onto the hook. “Alright, now when the bear comes ‘round be quiet, or you might scare it off. Make sure that you shoot it dead the first time or else it might try and climb up the tree to make a meal out of you.”

“Where will you be Chance?” Jack asked him as he began to climb the tree. “I’ll be over at that other tree across the field, it also has a hunting stand I can use. With the two of us this will go a lot faster.”

Chance ran across the field and hooked up his Deer Meat and climbed up the tree.

There they waited for a while until a bear with a brown pelt came by and went over to Chance’s Meat Hook and arose on its back legs to gnaw at the meat. Jack took aim and fired, the bullet went right through the head of the bear, and down he went. 

Jack looked at the bear. “Hey Jack, how many bears do you need dead?” Chance yelled at Jack.

“I don’t know several, maybe ten at least!” Jack yelled back at Chance.

Chance laughed, “The bears around these parts a so many we’ll at least make twice that in an hour!”

Jack chuckled, he hoped so after all he wasn’t looking forward to spending a night out in the wild Canadian wilderness.

Just as Chance said, bears came out of the woodwork to take a chuck out of the Deer Meat on the hooks. Between Chance and Jack they must have shot and killed at least 8 Bears each.

Now that Jack had the Bear Pelts that he needed, he had to get down there and skin them. 

“Chance I hope you have a way for us to get down there to skin them.” Jack asked him. 

“Well, no I don’t. If I were you I’d just wait, but if you need to get your pelts I’ll cover you as you go down and skin them.” Chance offered. 

Jack sighed, he sure as shit didn’t want to spend any more time out here in the cold, but could he risk a bear attack? 

“Fuck it, I’m going in, cover me Chance.” Jack ordered. 

“Gotcha Jack.”

Jack went down to the snow-covered ground and went over to the first bear and began to skin it. So far so good. 

Jack finished his first bear pelt and went to his second. His hearing was on point as he listened for any signs of a bear in the snow. 

He started on his second and kept his eyes and ears out. Then his third, then his fourth, fifth, sixth. He started on the twelfth pelt when Chance fired a shot. Jack dropped his knife and pulled out his rifle, turned around and saw a felled bear with a bullet in its head, just feet away from Jack.

Jack wanted to take a break but decided against it. He hurried his pace and got through the other pelts in a quickened pace without more attempted bear attacks.

Chance looked around. “Okay I don’t see any more bears, but let’s play it safe.” He called his horse and it came over to Jack, The Horse was grey with mane of charcoal black. “Ride my horse Shadow to wherever you need to go, don’t worry about me just let Shadow go, and he’ll come back to me after you get to wherever you need to go.

Jack put all the pelts and his supplies on the horse’s back. “I appreciate it Chance, thank you.”

“You’re Welcome Jack, listen I live over in Frostpoint in the North, if you are ever near that area, come and drop by.” Chance smiled as Jack mounted his horse. 

“I will, I’ll be seeing you Chance.” Jack rode off and got away from the bear-infested forest. 

Jack rode a while back to the safehouse and managed to arrive there before a snowstorm arrived, he didn’t want to let Shadow go back in the snow, so he kept it tied to the hitch in a shed behind the cabin and would let Shadow go back to Chance when the storm died down.

He gave Shadow some water, and food to satiate him for the time being. Jack took the bear pelts into the cabin and put them aside as he sat down and waited for Dorian.


End file.
